itachi esta ciego como un topo
by cabanillas
Summary: cuenta como itachi intenta ocultar a sus compañeros que esta ligeramente ciego, bueno quien dice ligeramente quiere decir como un topo


Todos los personajes de naruto pertenacen a masashi kishimoto

_En cursiva los pensamientos de los personajes_

Este fic es mas alegre que el anterior espero que os guste.

.............................................................................................................................................

Itachi esta ciego como un topo

Era un día normal en la akatsukicueva , pein y conan hablaban en la habitación... ejem ejem, zedsu paseaba por sus dominios osea el jardín, tobi dibujaba extraños símbolos en las paredes, deidara intentaba convencer a sasori de que el verdadero arte era el suyo y sasori por su parte ni siquiera disimulaba lo mucho que le aburría la conversación hidan se dedicaba a su hobby favorito, aprender a hacer todo tipo de repostería, estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo de sensaciones y sabores, kakuzu se pintaba las uñas porque ya las tenia descoloridas, itachi y Kisame veían la tele.

-WoW as visto eso itachi, lo que a hecho ese tío es increíble

-BAHB, yo lo haría con los ojos cerrados

-a si pues a ver

-e... mejor no, me voy a la cama

-pero si es muy pronto itachi san- dijo tobi con voz de niño inquietante

-tengo sueño

-EEEE! ITACHI!! Pásame el mando

-ya podías levantarte tu de vez en cuando- dijo pasándoselo –asta mañana

Kisame miro extrañado el objeto que le había dado itachi, era el teléfono.

al día siguiente

Estaban tomando el desayuno en el comedor, hidan había preparado todo tipo de pasteles.

-¡que ricas las tortitas!

-gracias tobi

-humm, me encanta el bizcocho casero, si

-me alegro de que os guste a todos, que haces itachi

-le echo mermelada a la tostada, creía que era obvio

-eso no es mermelada... es mostaza

-a si... es que me gusta experimentar cosas nuevas, ya sabéis que soy muy rebelde ¬­_¬ _a quien se le ocurre poner el bote de mostaza en la mesa del desayuno, normal que me equivoque_

-a que sabe –dijo tobi mientras itachi probaba su creación.

-esta delicioso- dijo itachi poniendo cara de satisfacción.

Kisame y sasori decidieron probarlo tras lo cual declararon que era lo mas repugnante que habían probado nunca, itachi argumento que no todo el mundo estaba preparado para la cocina de vanguardia.

Tras el desayuno hidan sasori deidara kakuzu Kisame e itachi se fueron a reposar al salón.

-me abuuuuuurrooooooo

-ya lo as dicho 20 veces hidan y no nos importa en absoluto

-serás estúpido kakuzu, ¡me parto el espinazo todos los dias haciendo el desayuno y no sois capaces de tratarme bien! Mañana escupire en tu comida, o quiza hoy, MUAHAHAAA

-NADIE TE PIDE QUE COCINES!!!!! Lo haces por que quieres, además creo que gastas demasiado en la compra...

-PEDAZO DE BASTARDO...

-yo también me aburro

-y yo- contestaron todos al unísono

-por que no ponemos música- dijo deidara con ilusión

-.... el casette esta muy lejos... itachi ve tu y elige el disco que mas te guste- dijo kisame

-pero por que...

-porfaaaaaaa- pidieron todos con cara de cachorritos

-esta bien_ que hago yo ahora, si estoy mas ciego que una tapia, creo que el casette esta en esa dirección... si aquí esta y ahora los discos eeee_

-¿qué haces con los posavasos itachi? ¡coge los discos de una vez!

-eee... si estaba observando que son de muy buena calidad, me pregunto donde los compraría el líder

-menos rollos joder!!!- dijo deidara enfadado

-va va _¡aquí están! Y ahora cual elijo... mas o menos veo los colores y las formas de las carátulas, creo que este es el que me gusta_.

Puso el CD y sonó una música extraña y francamente horrible

-pero que es esto- dijo Kisame con cara de desagrado

-es un disco de música alternativa que yo mismo grave – dijo pein que acababa de entrar- no sabia que te gustara tanto mi música no todos tienen la suficiente sensibilidad para apreciarla- y mira a Kisame -además eres la primera persona que se fija en los posavasos.

-¡pero cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando!- exclamo sasori escandalizado

-si quieres luego puedo cantar para ti todas las canciones de mis tres discos en privado

-seria un sueño hecho realidad

-entonces ven a las cinco a mi cuarto

-si si claro _dios mio noooooooooooo que e hecho yo para merecer estoooooo_

en lo que quedo de dia pein no se separo de itachi y continuamente hablo de lo incomprendido que se había sentido durante su carrera musical, que si los críticos no tenían ni idea, que si la gente no le entendía bla bla bla... itachi acabo hecho polvo y lo peor fue el concierto privado de 5 horas, nunca nadie había aguantado tanto, itachi fue realmente fuerte y ni siquiera perdió la sonrisa aunque interiormente gritaba desesperadamente, lo peor fue al final cuando pein le pidió un favorcito, no penséis mal

-veras itachi, yo tengo una reputación y no puedo ir por ahí comprando ciertas cosas...

-que quieres líder

-esto suele comprármelo conan pero esta en una misión y tu eres de confianza...

-pero que quieres

-tienes que comprarme tinte rubio, y se discreto nadie sabe que me tiño

-_como que nadie lo sabe, se cree que somos tontos _si claro, seré muy discreto

-bien, tienes que ir ahora mismo, lo quiero aquí en media hora

itachi fue raudo y veloz al super mas cercano por el camino casi lo atropellan y por cierto se choco con un contenedor de basura pero consiguió volver a la akatsukicueva medio magullado pero sano y salvo al fin y al cabo.

-que te a pasado itachi

-me tube que enfrentar a unos ninjas de elite que me reconocieron, pero tranquilo ya lo e solucionado, toma tu tinte

-¡ que profesional! Tienes una pelea a muerte y aun asi me tres el... ITACHI, ESTE TINTE ES NARANJA!!!!

-a si_ queeeeeee, nooooo dios mío, maldita sea por que tengo que estar tan ciego_ ya lo se, veras, en la tienda cogí un folleto en el que decía que el naranja se llevara mucho esta temporada, además creo que va bien con tus facciones

-tu crees

-si claro, hazme caso el pelo naranja iría genial con tu imagen rompedora y tu carácter trasgresor, una estrella de la música alternativa como tu debería tener un pelo en condiciones, creí que eras un tío moderno...

-sabes tienes razón, además todos saben que a mi nada me queda mal

_que creído_

-claro que si jefe, me voy a dormir, me duele un poco la cabeza

-espera, antes voy a firmarte y dedicarte mis discos, es lo mínimo que mereces.

Al dia siguiente todos desayunaban los deliciosos pasteles que había preparado hidan, todos menos itachi que para no quedar mal se tomo su tostada con mostaza.

-AAAAAAAHG que le a pasado al jefe

-es mi nuevo look Kisame, va con mi mentalidad moderna y mi carácter trasgresor a que si itachi

-si claro

-a mi me gusta ahora somos hermanos de color- dijo tobi abrazando al lider

-AAAAAAAAGGG

-por jashin que pasa ahora

-joder quien a ido el cerdo que a hecho esto, hmmm- deidara estaba en la puerta del baño y miraba con repugnancia el interior

-¿que pasa?- Dijo sasori mientras se levantaba para acercarse al baño, al llegar puso cara de desagrado y- joder como se puede ser tan cerdo, itachi tu as sido el último en ir al baño.

Todos se levantaron a mirar, todos menos itachi, y todos pusieron gesto de desconcierto y desagrado.

-por que as hecho esto!!! Ummm

-que e hecho exactamente deidara

-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CONMIGO!! Crees que puedes rociar el baño de pis y largarte de rositas

-si itachi, eso estuvo maaal, el pipi se hecha en la taza- dijo tobi con tono de regañina

-CALLA TOBI!!! Hmm la gente que ensucia me pone de los nervios

- pero deidara si lo pones todo perdido con tus explosiones- dijo kakuzu con tono acusador

-lo mio es arte, maldita sea, no desvieis la conversación!!! Alguna explicación itachi

-ejem ejem vereis..._ asi que e apuntado mal, que pena quien me ha visto y quien me ve, con lo macho que yo e sido siempre..._

-deja ya de pensar y responde hmm!!!

-todo tiene una explicación, no es que yo haya apuntado mal, eso es absurdo yo tengo una excelente vista que me permite apuntar a cualquier sitio...

-itachi!!

-... aunque tengo un gran aparato difícil de manejar y....

-ya vale itachi eso son demasiados detalles, centrate en el tema hmm

-¿cual es el gran aparato de itachi?- dijo tobi, aunque nadie le hizo caso

-el caso es que eso es puro arte dadaísta, con esa obra e intentado expresar mi rabia juvenil y mis ansias de encontrar un futuro mejor, no os e avisado porque creo que el arte dadaísta debe sorprender, eres un afortunado por haber descubierto tu mi obra maestra deidara

-pero que dices esto no es arte, huele mal!!

-creí que tu verías mas allá de las apariencias deidara, no te creía tan superficial, aunque esto es arte muy moderno es normal que no lo conozcas

-PERO QUE...!!

-Tranquilo deidara- dijo pein con voz de machote- itachi, yo si conozco el arte dadaísta, y soy un gran fan pero no sabia que te dedicabas a eso

-pero que dices jefe- exclamo sasori- eso es absurdo, aquí los unicos artistas somos deidara y yo

-eso!! Hmm

-estáis prohibiendo que me exprese artísticamente!! No es justo!! Sois iguales a mis padres!!! ME SIENTO SOLO E INCOMPRENDIDO!!

-cuanto sentimiento y cuanta pasión, me dejas anonadado itachi, dejaremos esta obra tan moderna dos días pero luego lo limpiaras tu

-que bien me comprendes líder, tu si que tienes un espíritu rebelde y adolescente no como vosotros

-y se saca dinero con ese tipo de arte

-tu siempre pensando en dinero kakuzu, vera el arte no tiene precio- dijo itachi de manera triunfal

-pero itachi eso no es arte es tan horrible como el nuevo pelo del jefe- murmuro hidan

-que as dicho

-nada lider

tras dos dias en los que nadie pudo entrar en el baño para no estropear la "obra de arte" por fin itachi limpio como pudo el aseo, en este tiempo todos los akatsuki hicieron sus necesidades en el jardín, y zedsu se lo permitio a cambio de que luego ellos quitaran las malas hierbas y plantaran flores.

-estáis aquí para cuidar un poco el jardín- dijo pein con voz autoritaria- hidan kakuzu y sasori quitareis las malas hiervas, Kisame a plantar tulipanes y claveles, itachi y deidara cortareis las ramas de los árboles, tobi zedsu y yo velaremos por vuestra seguridad estaremos muy atentos ejem ejem.

Una vez empezado el trabajo...

-oh que hermosas son las flores y que bonitas y que bellas...

-y que bellas oh que hermosas- dijo hidan imitando cruelmente a Kisame- tu tendrías que estar quitando estas putas malas hierbas!!!

Mientras itachi estaba un poco confuso, veía unas machas verdes pero nada definido

-joder itachi lo estoy haciendo todo yo- le grito deidara de malas maneras, todavía estaba dolido por lo del baño

-ya va, ya va....- levanto su hacha y

-pero que haces!!!! No!!!- grito zedsu espantado

itachi se detuvo, habia estado a punto de matar a zedsu

-yo.. yo eee e_ crei que era una rama!!!que hago ahora van a descubrir que estoy ciego, si salgo de esta me comprare unas lentillas o algo..._

-porque lo as hecho!!! Porqueeeeeeeee!!!- dijo zedsu al borde del llanto

-pues, pu pues, yo....

-contesta joder - exclamo deidara

-lo e hecho porque te odio!!!!- dijo con tono dramatico

-que???- dijeron todos al unísono

-yo siempre e querido estar mas tiempo en el jardín pero siempre estas tu y he pensado que si te mataba podría disfrutar de este oasis de tranquilidad

-tu siempre tan poetico- comento pein admirado

-eso es absurdo, tu puedes estar en el jardín aunque este zedsu- dijo Kisame

-no porque yo necesito soledad para pensar y relajarme en el jardín, y la presencia de zedsu me estresa, tiene un chakra muy desagradable y come gente...

-PRIMERO ME INTENTA MATAR Y AHORA ME INSULTA ES INCREÍBLE-grito le parte negra de zedsu con voz de psicópata

-lo veis, da mal royo, no solo zedsu tiene derecho a estar aquí, todos deberíamos poder pasar aquí un rato cuando queramos, yo quiero estar aquí una hora por semana como mínimo

-de acuerdo itachi, pero no vuelvas a intentar hacer daño a zedsu, la violencia no es la solución- dijo pein en tono conciliador

-mira quien hablo, don quiero dominar al mundo...

-que dices sasori

-nada jefe

cuando terminaron de hacer las labores en el jardín, itachi se quedo meditando debajo de un árbol, mientras tanto konan regreso de su misión con regalos para todos

-bienvenida!!- gritaron todos entusiasmados

-por fin en casa!! que guapos estáis todos, sobre todo tu pein, ese nuevo look te va genial, además el naranja se lleva esta temporada

-nos as traído regalos e konan, konan, e ee e konan...

-que si tobi, que si, toma, para tobi un cubo lleno de chupa-chups

-que bien me conoces!!! Gracias

-para hidan un libro de torturas chinas, espero que te guste

-por jashin, siempre quise un libro así, WoW y tiene fotos!! Gracias

-para kakuzu un collar de diamantes que robe el otro día, lo vendes y te sacas una pasta

-gracias konan, quizá algún día te compre yo algo

-para sasori un poco de aceite, que ya chirrias

-jo que cutre eres konan

-no te quejes, encima que me preocupo, para Kisame la edición original de la sirenita que se que es tu libro favorito

-gracias!!- dijo con lagrimas de emoción

-para zedsu un abono de plantas con muchos nutrientes, lo e dejado en la entrada

-gracias- y se va a ver su regalo

-para deidara un curso virtual de arte

-que insinúas con eso, yo ya se hacer arte hmm!!!

-no seas desagradecido, el regalo de pein se lo daré esta noche- dijo guiñando un ojo

-a, ya entiendo

-¿y itachi?

-esta en el jardín no deberías molestarle

-tonterías, lo que quiero darle no puede esperar

konan se fue a buscarle al jardín y cuando ya estaba a unos metros de el itachi le dijo

-que haces Kisame? He dicho que quiero estar solo

_eeeeee? Itachi me a confundido con Kisame, esto es peor de lo que pensaba_

-itachi, soy konan

-eee como...?- dijo mientras se Ponía pálido

-itachi se que es lo que te pasa desde hace meses, es increíble que estos no se den cuenta, no tienes por que tener vergüenza todos perdemos vista tarde o temprano

-pero yo soy muy joven- dijo deprimido

-toma, un regalo- dijo tendiéndole unas lentillas- te e comprado lentillas porque se que eres presumido, son de máxima calidad, me costo un montón robarlas- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-valla... muchas gracias konan, no lo conté antes porque creía que me despedirían

-venga pontelas y vamos con los demás al salón.

Desde entonces itachi volvió a ver mas o menos bien, y otra vez fue el ninja de antes, aunque para no quedar mal tubo que comer tostadas con mostaza, hacer obras de arte dadaísta y pasear por el jardín durante algún tiempo, de lo que no se pudo librar fue de pein que le cantaba a todas horas y en cualquier lugar.

fin


End file.
